A General Ruckus
by thishazeleyeddemon
Summary: Chaos. All you need to know.


"Thowin!"

Thorin looked up tiredly from the book he was reading. It was an excellent one about dragons. He figured it would be good to know as much as possible for when he left Ered Luin to retake Erebor.

"Yes, Kili?"

Kili's young face was sweaty. His eyes were wide, filled with fear. Thorin immediately began worrying.

"Fiwi is hurt! We was in the orchard with Alana, and she dared Fiwi to cwimb a twee! But Fiwi can't cwimb, and Alana didn't know dat. And Fiwi went up, and he fell."

Oh Aule, no…

Thorin got up immediately, racing toward the orchard outside. Not only would he be killed by Dis if Fili were hurt badly or killed, he would never forgive himself.

Once outside, Alana, coming to see why Kili was taking so long, met him at the doorway. "I'm sorry!" she cried. "I didn't know he couldn't climb. Come on, he's over here!" Without missing a beat, Alana sprinted off. Thorin actually had trouble keeping up, which was a very rare occurrence. Especially considering Alana was the same age as Fili, nine.

They found Fili curled up under a tree, shivering. Someone had made pains to see he was comfortable and reasonably safe, and Thorin marveled that Alana could do that. He made a mental note to learn what her parents were teaching her and teach it to Kili and Fili.

Alana and Kili stood back while Thorin picked up Fili. His arm was clearly broken, and a little trickle of blood was dripping down his face and getting in his wispy yellow beard.

Thorin's heart was on overdrive. Fili just couldn't die, he just couldn't. But that head wound was bad news…

On a split second decision, he decided to take him to Oin's. Oin was an excellent healer.

Reaching Oin's home, he shouted, "Oin! Get out of there and come help! We have a problem."

Alana jerked too attention. Awesome! She'd wanted to be a healer for a while…and had managed to get her friend hurt. Some healer she'd be.

Tears knuckled out of Kili's eyes. Alana was sad, and Fiwi was hurt. Never should happen. Alana was never sad, and Fiwi never was this badly hurt.

Exiting his home, Oin took one look at Fili's prone form and decided some questions really should be asked at a later date. Reaching out, he took Fili without a word. Thorin was about to ask if he could come inside, and Oin silenced him with a look. However, Alana prided herself on being able to enter anywhere. Oin and Thorin completely missed the twin shadows slipping inside.

Alana and Kili cast wonder-filled gazes around the room they were in. It appeared to be some storage room. Interestingly, it had several books, and little silver devices that whirled and spun. Quietly, Alana wandered over to Oin's herb stores. There were all sorts, from thyme to willow bark. Kili was more occupied with the silver whirligigs. Their attention snapped abruptly back to Fili when Oin laid him on a table. Silently, they moved together. Alana held Kili, afraid of his reaction when Oin would inevitably have to set Fili's arm.

Oin moved about, grabbing a piece of leather and several pieces of willow's bark. These items were, of course, painkillers for Fili. Suddenly, Oin caught a glimpse of movement. Putting it down to his cat, Oakenshield, (Oin held a certain degree of admiration for Thorin) Oin returned to the painful (for all four persons in that room) task at hand.

Kili was watching with interest. This was all so new to him! He was not uncomfortable with this experience, until Oin set his brother's arm. The loud crack made Alana sick, Kili could tell. With his brother's cry, Kili opened his mouth to do the same, only to find Alana's hand over it. He didn't understand. Why wasn't Alana doing something? Couldn't she tell the big dwarf with the gray beard had hurt Fiwi? When Fili's head was bandaged, Kili couldn't hold it in. He screamed.

Outside, Thorin, Dis, and a great number of other dwarves were having a complete panic attack at the loss of Kili and Alana. Not only was Alana a female, who were rare enough to be more protected then the men, Kili was (technically) royalty.

"Where in hell are they!" Dis snarled, kicking over a bench. Thorin remained a respectful distance away. His sister was very fierce when it came to Fili and Kili.

Alana's father, Bolin, ran up. "Thorin, could they have gone into Oin's home to stay with Fili, and you didn't notice?"

Thorin, of course, was about to scoff. The smirk was even on his face when he remembered…

1. The raiding of Bofur's toyshop.

2. The sneaking into the forges.

3. The sneaking into where he kept the treasures from Erebor.

And so many more…

Thorin locked eyes with Bolin. And then raced off towards Oin's house, Dis and Bolin hot on his heels.

Oin whirled at the loud scream. With a mixture of surprise and amusement, he took in the young boy, and the girl whose face had met the palm of her hand. Though, once he recognized Kili and Alana, he had a general feeling of oh, hell…

Kili hopped up. Hands clenched into fists, he glared at Oin, which honestly was really quite cute. It would have been cuter if he hadn't been afraid of what Thorin would do to him, and if the little girl, who seemed to be having similar thoughts, wasn't so nervous.

"Yous hurts my Fiwi!" Kili said. His diminutive size and bad pronunciation made that really less threatening then Kili intended.

Alana tugged on his sleeve, long black hair spilling over her face. "Kili. Kili! Would you please stop struggling, that was a good thing, setting Fili's arm!" Pulling herself into a standing position, Alana grinned at Kili. "Setting the bone helped fix Fili, Kili. I've had a few bones set myself." She smiled somewhat painfully at Oin. "I think me and this idiot," she said, indicating Kili, "will be going now."

Oin smiled. "No, young Alana, I'm going with you. If only to make it clear that I had no clue you were in here. If I don't, Thorin will roast me over a slow fire."

Before they could proceed, several things happened at once. First, Kili knocked over the bookshelf, which caused quite the crash. Second, both Oin and Alana rushed to catch the bookshelf. Oin tripped over a fallen stool, and Alana tripped over Oin. Third, Thorin, Dis, and Bolin rushed in, seeing the commotion, they immediately began shouting. Fourth, the bookshelf had knocked over quite a few things, causing Bolin to trip. Fifth, Fili woke up and began crying.

Kili was honestly grounded for two months. Alana got four, on general principles.


End file.
